It's better then a wand up the nose
by Mind eating bunnies
Summary: James is a Geek lily is a goddess how do these two end up together? READ AND FIND OUT!


"James" yelled his mother up the stairs "hurry up or We'll be late."

"Coming mum!" yelled James shoving his feet into his shoes and threw his book bag over his shoulder. He rain down the stairs of the small mansion in an all wizard town where him his mother and his younger sister loved together.

Other the summer James' father Edwin Potter past away from lung cancer and many things seemed to change. When he was alive they were try to save up money so they could pay for his treatments but now that he was dead they finally got a muggle TV that Runs off magic and new Clothes.

James changed a lot. After his father died James started to kick box and lift weights gaining a few mussels. James got a new broom (Comet 1600) and also started to practise Quidditch even more. James finally got new glasses his were no longer round sell-o-taped together they were now a oval (horizontal way around (long way across)). James stopped caring about being 'cool' because after 6 year I didn't work he shaved of his long died blonde hair (modeled after remus' colour and Sirius hair style) it came out black messy hair like his father.

James' little sister my changed as well, the once depressed wearing all black child turn into a happy girl wearing many colour, she was practically giddy and James ran down the stairs because she was about the start her first year at hogwarts school.

"thank god" she said holding her pet cat 'Levski'.

"took you long enough to get read" said May looked sadly at his hair "couldn't you brush that thing?"

Mrs. Potter got her 2 children into the family mini van all the pets (an owl name 'canon' and May cat) into the car and trunks they drove quickly to kings crossing.

"on 10 minutes until the train leaves" Mrs. Potter said after giving James and May one last kiss "I expect owls" she said smiling down at her children, tears started to form in her eyes "you father would be so proud"

"Mum!" cried James.

"sorry darling" said his mother as him and May made their way to the train after dropping of their trunks and James putting away his owls with the others they went their separate ways.

The back 2 compartments of the train were 7th years only. The people in the front compartment were the geeks and the back one was the popular people. Last year James should try to find a seat their but now he didn't care.

He walked toward a compartment were a sign was hung on the door

'Dork compartment A.K.A the James potter compartment' the sign read.

James rolled his eyes and took down the sign and put another one up.

'The James potter compartment because he's so awesome he's to good to sit with you'. After walking into his compartment James dropped his schoolbooks and pulled out the homework he was told to do over the summer.

* * *

Lily stepped onto the train and walked to the 7th years compartments she looked as Sirius black, Remus Lupin and Another boy taped a sign onto the door.

Lily looked over their shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"Just to teach him not to sit with us this time" Sirius said with a smile.

Lily rolled her eyes and walked into the compartment that her best friends Alice Lisa and Jane occupied. Alice was sitting on Franks (he boyfriends) lap whispering in his ear.

"They've been like this the whole time" greeted Lisa whose blonde hair was tide back with a pink ribbon.

Lily hugged her best friends minus Alice and then told them what Sirius and Remus was doing as she sat down.

"Serves him right" Lisa said "he'll never be popular"

"I don't know" Jane said "I think he's really sweet" she said reminding them of the time he helped her study for that Transfigurations test.

"He only did that because he wanted to be popular," Lisa said rolling her eyes.

"You only think that because you've never talked to him," Jane said angrily she then turned to look at lily "you would know that if you were to just go on one date with him!"

Jane was referring to the fact ever since 3rd year he had been asking her out, but she knew she was to good for him so she would always say no and something witty like 'I'd rather date the giant squid'

"give it up Jane!" laughed Lisa "lily will never I repeat NEVER get a boy friend"

"oh thanks" lily said sarcastically.

"I just mean you just won't say yes until you find the perfect man" said Lisa.

"what ever" lily said flipping back he long red wavy hair "come on Jane, lets go for a walk" the left the compartment and on the way past James compartment they noticed the note had changed. Lily smiled slightly then covered it up. She noticed a rather hot young boy she never seen before talking to peter pettigrew.

"Should we warn him about how only losers talk to peter like James?" asked Jane watching the two boy draw closer.

Soon they were almost right in front of them and the boy drew open James potter compartment door, he then seemed to notice Jane and lily standing their.

"Jane" he said in his deep sexy voice "Better not fail this year, I'm sure I'll be to busy to help" he then fallowed peter into the compartment and closed the door.

"you just saw that to right?" asked Jane almost silently.

"yeah" lily said speechless.

"Okay," said Jane "good"

"has he always looked like that?" asked lily in shock.

"hey ladies" said Sirius black swinging his arms over his shoulders, "come to she are first prank on potter and his fat little friend?"

"um…" was all they could master.

"good" Sirius smiled "you'll have the best view."

It was a rather simple prank but that's all Remus and Sirius did badly planned rather easy pranks. Sadly James always being a smarter prankster roaming the hogwarts hall out thought them and when the door was thrown open he and peter sprayed Remus and Sirius with pink slime that turned their skin bright pink. Lily and Jane sifted their laughter in coughs as they watch Sirius and Remus walk slowly back to the compartment dripping goo down the carpeted hall turning the faded grey carpet pink.

James and peter always made a better team of pranksters then Sirius and Remus but sadly Sirius and remus were popular so they were crowned supreme pranksters, James and peter had more detentions and better pranks but the popular people were like the Hogwarts royal family.

Sirius and remus didn't get to look at the new James because all the way to hogwarts they complained how James was a geek poser who needed to learn how to wash his face, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls would laugh at this but lily and Jane roiled their eyes but Lisa found this funnier then the time Sirius and Remus shoved Jell-O down James' pants.

Thinking back to it, that wasn't even funny. The only funny thing about Remus and Sirius rant was the fact when they got died the put their hand up to block their face leaving their palms normal skin colour and the shadow of their hands over their eyes.

"We will arrive in 10 minutes" came a voice over the train PA system.

* * *

_Yes normal this would be where I would put replies to my lovely reviews!_

_okay next chapter (if i get reivew) will have James and peters first day of class people are now thinking this is another ploy by james to be popular so they are mocking him._

_onk last comments:_

_Peter isn't the villian he isn't a bad guy he's just weak frighted, you may call him what you like but i'm sure if you really meet a voldermort like person and he told you to tell him where your best friend was well i highly dought you could stand up to him, i mean i know i couldn't. _


End file.
